Bring it on
by Rainbow-Jess
Summary: Raven comes back from a date –wait… Raven, on a DATE! Yeah… she’s on a date and finds a side of Beast Boy that she never expected to be there.


Title: Bring it on.

Summary: Raven comes back from a date –wait… Raven, on a DATE! Yeah… she's on a date- and finds a side of Beast Boy that she never expected to be there. Yeah, pointless BBxRae fluff!

Show/Pairing: Teen Titans/ BBxRae

Amount of Chapters: woot, it's a one-shot.

Point of View: It's BB's and Rae's

How I write: "blahblah" talking  
'blahblah' thinking

(yeah, this is my first POV story so be nice. Please?)

**xxxxxxx !on with the story! xxxxxxx**

_BB's POV:_

I woke up and turned over to look at the clock. 9:00 PM. And I was hungry. I slowly shifted out of bed, and headed for the kitchen. Stalking over to the fridge I tripped on something. I looked down to observe what my attacker had been. I cocked an eyebrow. 'It was a freaking controller. Ugh why can't Cy clean up after himself?'

I headed for the fridge and, unknown to me, was completely oblivious to the note on it. I reached in and grabbed out some of the Tofu left over from dinner. Then I remembered dinner's occurrences. 

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"So, what ya'll want for dinner?" Cyborg asked us. Stupid question.

"TOFU!"

"MUSTARD!"

"PIZZA!"

"Um. Alright. I'm in a good mood today so I'll make everything, and Star. You might want a base for that mustard so I'll give ya some of Robbie's pizza alright?" He went over to the phone. "Okay I'll have a large cheese pizza, with a container of mustard on the side… mhm. Yes. Delivery. Thanks." He hung up. "Alright pizza should be here in 10 minutes. And as for you grass stain," I prepared for the worst, "I'll be making you a nice tofu steak."

"Whoa… Cy, when did you become so nice about my tofu?" I asked while cocking my head to the left.

"Eh," he shrugged, "I guess I feel like being nice today. So, has anyone seen Rae? I can't make her dinner not knowing what she wants."

"Nope," we all responded. But I continued, "I haven't seen her all day. She's been locked in that abyss of a room of hers. Last time I talked to her she said she'd be out later, but she never came out."

And then she came, dressed in a black, flowing skirt that reached her knees, and a lavender spaghetti strap top, with a darker purple, open over shirt on top. She had her hair up in a bun and she had a few curls hanging off. I had never seen anyone- or anything for that matter- more beautiful. But she continued walking to the counter oblivious to us. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. She then taped it to the fridge, and started to walk out. That was when I had_ to say something to completely ruin my rep._

I shook my head out of my daze and spoke up, "Wow Raven, you look beautiful." As soon as the words escaped my mouth I had regretted it. No not regretted it, because I really thought that, but I felt like a moron.

She froze in her place and I could have sworn I saw her blush like crazy. "Um… thanks." Those were her last words before she darted out the door.

**END FLASHBACK**

Damn. I was such an idiot. I can't believe I called her beautiful to her face. Never in a million years had I even thought about doing that. Yeah sure, I ALWAYS thought she was beautiful. But I never thought I'd say it to her face. Just then I remembered that note. The note no one bothered to look at because they saw her leave. I decided it was time for me to look. I pulled the note of the fridge and read her beautifully scripted letter. It read:

_Guys… and Starfire-_

_ I'm going into the city for awhile. I'm going on a date. Yes, I, Raven, am going on a date. I'll probably be home around 10:00 maybe later._

See you-  
Raven

I choked as I read it. She was going on a DATE! No wonder she looked so beautiful. I felt my ears droop slightly. I really wished she would do that for me, but she was the black pearl, the forbidden fruit, I couldn't even think about things like that. She would never go out with me. Ever.

That was it. I curled up on the couch flipped on the Television, and felt tears start to stream down my cheeks. If I couldn't have Raven how come some other dude could! It wasn't fair; she had been MY Raven for as long as I've known her. I've always wanted her to be MINE, but now some punk stole her away from me. It just wasn't fair. Nothing ever was.

I looked at the clock again. 10:30 pm. Wow, an hour and a half had passed. And Raven still wasn't home. Just then, I heard the main room door slowly and quietly open. It was Raven, she was home. And then it hit me, she was going to see me crying. Oh shit. There was no way I could clean this entire mess up and get to my room fast enough so she wouldn't notice me. So I did what would be the logical thing to do. I turned over and pretended to be asleep.

I heard her walk past the kitchen and into the main room. Then I heard a gasp.

_RAVEN'S POV: _

I walked slowly into the main room, saw him lying there, and let out a small gasp. I think he heard it though, because he flinched. But, fortunately enough, he stayed asleep.

I let a small smile grace my lips and made my way over to the couch. Sitting down on the table that was perpendicular to the sofa, I realized what he had on and let a small giggle – yes giggle – escape my lips. Sadly enough, he had 'Barney' on. Oh poor boy. I don't think he realizes it. I slowly, and hesitantly, leaned over him to make sure he was asleep, and thank Azar he was.

I unintentionally let another soft smile grace my lips, as I leaned back and ran my fingers through his hair, and I could have sworn I felt him tense and shiver. Hm… I wonder.

"Hey Gar. You awake?" silence. Okay so I guess he's not. I looked around quickly and leaned over him once more. This time what I saw shocked me. He had streams of tears running down his face. 'What the hell?'

I poked his side gently. "Gar wake up. Come on!" I whispered. "Gar! I know you're not really this heavy a sleeper!" I poked at his side again, but slightly harder.

He suddenly snapped up, "WILL YOU STOP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" I fell back in shock and went falling over the edge of the table. "OH RAE!" he came running over to my side. "Are you alright?"

I glared at him. "Perfect, because falling off of a table onto my backside makes me feel great." Why- why was I so cruel to him? He was trying to help me, and I bitch slap him with a rude remark. What's my problem? "Sorry."

He looked taken aback. "Whoa, I must be in an alternate reality, Rae Rae apologized to me!" he said while picking me up bridal style. Damn him for being about 6 inches taller than me now, and damn him for being so muscular. WHAT! Where the hell did that come from? I couldn't help but blush. Damn all the blood in my body. "AND she hasn't killed me for touching her OR calling her Rae Rae. Pinch me! I must be dreaming!"

I smirked and said "With pleasure," and pinched his arm. Yet he still held onto me firmly.

"YEOW! GEEZ RAE I WASN'T SERIOUS!"

I brought my hand up to my mouth, attempted to look innocent, and said "well maybe you should clear that up next time. And um, maybe you could put me down now."

He looked at me playfully and put on the goofy little grin of his, "Oh come on Rae, you know you love me! Who couldn't?" Yes he looked a lot more matured, but he was still the same goofy Beast Boy.

I squirmed to try and get out of his grasp, "Please! Let me go!" but he just firmed his grip, "Please!"

"Hmm… I'll make you a deal, you tell me why you woke me up, and I'll let you go."

"Fine…I was… wondering why you were crying?" at this I noticed his eyes widen and he desperately tried to ridden his face of the tears.

"Um… I can explain that! Heh, heh." He started to blush.

I just cocked an eyebrow, "Well can you put me down and then explain to me why you were crying."

"Uh… fine." And he slowly and gently let me slip out of his arms on to the ground.

"Thanks. And now to why you were crying."

"Well ya see… it's a complicated story, actually its not, but ya see… well I… um… uh…" I simply looked at him and he sighed. "Okay you win, I was crying… because of… you" he glanced down at his feet and blushed, and I gasped slightly.

I tilted my head to try and look him in the eye (it wasn't hard considering how much shorter I am than him) "but why me?" I said lightly blushing. I think we seriously set a new record for this.

"Because Rae. I… I love you," he said looking away from me, and my eyes widened. "And I was jealous that… that guy got you to go out, when I can't."

I looked away from his gaze, and said "well if it makes you feel any better, I won't be going out with him again any time soon."

His ears suddenly perked up and he looked at my inquisitively, "why not?"

"Let's just say my hearts set on someone else but I never thought he could love me… but I just found out that he did." He glanced up at me, and I smiled. Not one of my smirks, but an actual smile.

"R-Rae? Really?" he spoke unsurely.

I nodded, "maybe," and I started walking away.

"WAIT!" he called after me and I felt a hand clutch my wrist. Suddenly I was pulled and spun. He grabbed me around the waist with one hand and the other hand laced his fingers with mine. "Do you love me Raven?"

I looked up so I could look him in the eye. Damn shortness, "yes I do. So much." And he grabbed me around the waist, lifted me up to my tip-toes, and lowered his face closer to mine. He slowly moved as if to tease me pulling back every time we got close enough to kiss. Damn him. I couldn't stand the space any longer. I threw my head up and pushed my lips against his full force.

When I slowly pulled away he waggled his eyebrows at me, "wow Rae, who woulda known you were the feisty type?"

I sent him a death glare, but it softened as soon as he brought his lips to mine again. He slowly started to pull away, but I pushed my hands on the back of his head so he couldn't get away. 'No' I telepathically told him. 'You're not getting away, not this time.'

He responded, 'oh, is this a challenge I hear? Bring. It. On.' He quickly was trying to pull away as I help him in place, but I did budge. A lot. He got away, and gazed into my eyes and I to his. "I don't like being the one to try and get it away. It's not fun."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why not?"

He smiled and simply stated. "Because I wanna be with you forever." And with that he pulled me into one more kiss.

**THE END  
----**

so… how was it for my first POV fic? And my second fic in general?

Okay, I know a lot of people are getting mad at me for not updating 'Intrical Romance' but I've kind of lost interest in it, I'm probably going to do one more chapter. With the ultimate cliffhanger, and I might write a sequel. . so yeah.

Please Review! Or Flame! I'll just use Flames to heat up my soup. So in conclusion R&R or R&F

plzkthx  
--**Rainbow Jess **


End file.
